INVADER FEUSCI - The Saga Begins
by Psychopathic Shortest Fuchsia
Summary: Uhhhhh....just revised it a little.....tis unnoticable though....new chapters coming soon! I promise!


INVADER FEUSCI:  
The Saga Begins  
  
  
  
Name: Feusci  
Race: Irken  
Gender: Female  
Height: 3'5"  
Rank: Invader  
Mission: Travel to the distant, yet smelly, planet Earth and retrieve the incompetent rogue Irken Invader, Zim. If needed, Feusci may destroy Earth as well. Perchance Feusci may wish to study Earth and it's inhabitants, Feusci has permission to destroy Zim and carry on with her studies of the stinky human race.  
Likes: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION  
Dislikes: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION  
Personallity: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION  
  
  
  
The Irken Home Planet - Irk  
  
The glowing, pink, angry looking face turned into a glowing green smiley face as a robotic arm swiftly floated over and twirled the tube, pulling it out quickly. Another robotic arm floated over, grabbing onto the other end of the tube, the two robot arms snapped the glass tube in half. Lime green liquid fell from the tube along with a small, pale green body onto the floor. One of the two robotic machines glided over to the being's back, poking it in two places and then placed a small metallic backpack onto it's back. The other robotic machine came over and shot blue electricity, which surrounded the entire creature's body, bringing it to life. The little green being flip up and stood straight, waiting.  
"Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty." A soft, feminine computerized voice spoke to the green kid.  
"Yes, ma'm! Reporting for duty, ma'm!" The child's high pitched, girlish voice answered. Then she giggled happily and ran off, without her clothes.  
  
  
Feusci sighed at the memory of her creation, not that long ago, as she waited for The Almighty Tallest to proclaim her first mission and then to receive her first SIR ever. Excitement flowed through her body as she anxiously awaited her orders.  
"Err…Invader Feusci! Uh…your first mission is an important one." The Almighty Red started.  
"Then shouldn't it be assigned to a taller Invader? I'm barely 4 feet." She butted in, cutting Red off.  
"Really? Your mission is to go to the stinky planet Earth, capture Zim," The crowd of Irkens gasped at the name Zim and a question popped out of Feusci's mouth.  
"Who's Zim?" She blinked as Purple smacked his head.  
"Zim is a horrible Invader that was sent away on a 'secret mission' with an incredibly stupid SIR to guide him. You must bring him back here before anything bad happens. Ok? Now, report to the equipment hall!" Then Feusci and a small number of other Irkens followed The Almighty Tallests to another crowded room. "This is a Standard Information Retrieval Unit, also known as a S.I.R! WHO WANTS THIS ONE?!" Red yelled.  
"Me!" A young female Irken yelled back as Red chucked at her harshly. It hit the small soldier hardly and she squealed in delight. "Thanks!" She hugged the S.I.R. and happily muttered. "I got the S.I.R. Almighty Red TOUCHED! YAY!!!"  
"Everyone else, line up and get a robot…" Purple said blankly.   
Feusci, who was first in line, waited patiently as a small little silver robot, about as tall as her, let go of the long rail, unfolded itself and jumped down in front of Feusci.  
The thing stood up, it saluted Feusci while saying "JIR, reporting for duty, ma'm!" Feusci looked down at the robot and then back at Red.  
"JIR? I thought it was SIR, what does the 'J' stand for?" She asked, agitated.  
"I dunno, but that's my name! JIR!" It smiled and it's eyes turned a glowing pink instead of red. "JIR boe BIR, banana fana fo FIR, me my mo MIR! JIR!" It sang.  
"PINK? What is the meaning of this, My Tallest?" Feusci almost snapped as she exclaimed her question, confused.  
"I don't know, maybe it's a maul function…well, get out of the line so the other not-as-superior-as us-although-quite-superior Irkens can get their filthy S.I.Rs!" Purple reached out to push Feusci of the ramp, but she dodged out of his way.  
"NO! I'm not leaving until I get a S.I.R! One that ISN'T retarded!" Feusci commanded as she took a swing at the J.I.R. thing. "Grrrrr…."  
Feusci missed the pink and silver SIR and it ran to Feusci and, holding onto her left leg, said, "No! You can't throw me away! I'm a good SIR, a good SIR!" It cried, tears dripping from it's eyes.   
"What the hell? Why is it crying? I didn't know robots could cry?" Red asked with a dumbfounded look upon his face. "Leave our High and Mighty presence you filthy Irken soldier!" Red yelled angrily at Feusci and pulled out a laser gun. "See, lasers are so IN that I need one with me at ALL times, just in case." He smiled evilly.  
"No! Save me master, save me from the evil tall Irkens!" She (yes, we've concluded JIR to be a girl!) cried stupidly. "Help me!" JIR looked up at Feusci, tears still falling from her pink eyes, sadness imprinted on her cold silver face. "Please?" She whimpered.  
"Ehhhhhhhh…god, look at this crazy thing! FINE. I'll keep you, and get your priorities straight." Feusci sighed and then she spoke to the Almighty Tallest. "But, I NEED a working one! I'm not leaving THIS SPOT until I get one, you understand?"  
"GOD! Fine, here you go!" Red grabbed a S.I.R. and threw it at Feusci swiftly and agitatedly. "Now, get out of the way."  
"Fine, thank you." Feusci picked up J.I.R. in her arms. "Come along S.I.R." Her other, working S.I.R. jumped up and followed her.  
"Yes, ma'm! I obey!"  
"Yippie!!! I'm saved, thank you master!" JIR squirmed in Feusci's arms.  
"Okay, good riddance. Now, come here and get your S.I.R. Invader Kori…" Purple sighed as Feusci disappeared to the boarding deck. 


End file.
